Another Team
by frostbite64
Summary: He failed. He failed to find the four he wanted to train as ninja; earth, fire, lightning, and ice. Sensei Wu searches for others he can train, with other elemental powers. Eventually, he finds them, but different people make different effects in destiny, and change the fate of the world. A retelling of Ninjago with different characters as the ninja. No OC's
1. Prologue

Ch. 1

 _Perhaps the most important part in the sensei's plan was finding them. He had thought too far ahead, thinking about training, and how to choose the Green Ninja. They were very important, and so he put too much time into that._

 _But if he couldn't find them, what would he do?_

 _First, he had tried Ignacia, where an old friend of his, the first master of fire, had raised his family, and hid a map to the Golden Weapons. Unfortunately, he arrived just after a Skulkin attack, and had no luck finding either his friend, the map, or his the first of the four._

 _Soon, he traveled to the mountains, where a young boy was mountain climbing. Immediately, he was intrigued, and believed that had to be another of the four, but he lost the boy, and couldn't find him._

 _On his third try, he had gotten close, close enough to meet one of the boys he wanted to recruit: the master of lightning. He was sitting on a rooftop, and suddenly, he flew by, on a pair of homemade wings. The boy crashed on the roof, and the sensei hesitated to speak, which was his downfall. The boy, obviously embarrassed, quickly ran off, and the sensei knew not where._

 _The last was the most difficult. He traveled throughout villages, and small towns, questioning everyone about a boy. The first master of ice was a queer one, and the sensei knew nothing of his whereabouts. When he asked, many would answer, saying a small, blonde boy, who spoke little passed by, but had moved on weeks ago. Weeks became days, and days became only a day, until, at one small village, he saw the boy throw himself into a lake as it froze over. Not wanting to know what had happened, he quickly left the area._

 _The sensei fought through the disappointment, until he came up with a new plan; he could recruit other children of different elemental masters. He wouldn't find the true green ninja, but Ninjago needed to be protected, more than anything. The next four he found, he would train. As ninja._

 _With a renewed spirit, he set off once again, for a wider search. And he hoped for success._

 _"I'll find them," he said to himself, as the sun set over the trail he walked on. "I'm not sure who they are, but I'll find them."_

* * *

 **(A/N) Hey everyone! I'm back. This is a new story I'm working on. This is the introduction, so it's much shorter than all the other chapters. I can't say when I'll be updating though, sorry. Anyway, this story will overall follow the plot of Ninjago, but with different characters, and I promise, no OC's!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Frostbite**


	2. Teacher, Leader, Friend

Three days after Wu made his new plan, to find the others, he began in Jamanakai Village. It seemed logical, because other than Ninjago City (and Wu really didn't want to go there) it was one of the largest places he knew.

He didn't know much about where to find the Elemental Masters. For sure, there were one, maybe two on Chen's Island, but that was out of the question. Perhaps, if he found the parents of those he searched for, they could lead him on. However, they kept to themselves, and it had been years; Wu didn't know where to find them.

There were a few exceptions. The master of amber, well, she was on Chen's Island, and the master of fire, he knew, but couldn't find. There also was the master of mind.

Wu personally knew the master of mind. One of the few females on the team. Immediately, she had been underestimated, as had Wu, for being much younger than the others, and the two had formed a bond. After the passing of the First Spinjitzu Master, she had gone to Jamanakai Village. Wu hoped to find her relative.

See, there were three generations of elemental masters. The first had protected Wu's father, and passed their powers onto their children. The second had lived through times of peace, and by then, the third generation children were between ten and twenty. Of course, the powers had been known to skip generations, so that made Wu's search even harder.

As he entered the village, he noticed that the people were decorating for the festival of the lights. The people of Jamanakai Village were generally very traditional, and the festival of the lights was the most well-known. Lanterns decorated the rooftops, and several stands were selling beads, and other decorations.

As Wu walked through the streets, he noticed a small shop where a boy was sitting, facing the table, his left arm moving in wild patterns. Upon closer inspection, Wu noticed that he was painting. The piece was only half finished, but he could already tell what it was; a sunset looking over the village, and the mountains surrounding them. Looking up, Wu realized exactly how accurate it was.

"Excuse me," he said. The boy jumped and looked up quickly. Tan skin and a scrawny build revealed that he clearly was poor, and probably trying to make money. The strange thing was his eyes; they were orange. Not hazel or amber, but orange. The only person he ever knew with orange eyes was…

Her.

"Yes, Sir?" asked the boy.

"Hello. I am looking for someone, and I was hoping you could help me find her."

Carefully, the boy sat his paintbrush down onto the wood of the stand he was at. Small lines of paint decorated the wood, as if he'd done this many times before. "I may be able to help. Who is it?"

"Her name is," Wu hesitated. "Madeline, and she's tall, with orange eyes, and silver hair." Immediately, the boy froze.

"I-She… I know who that is, and I can show you where she is, but, you won't be happy…"

"I would be very happy to know where she is. She is an old friend of mine, and I'd like to meet her."

"Um, yes Sir. I'll show you…" The boy stood and led him out of the village, and to a nearby valley.

"I don't understand," said Wu. "Where is she?" The boy pointed down, and Wu gasped.

On the ground, twenty feet in front of them, was a small, engraved rock. Flowers rested on it: two red roses, and one white. Written on it was:

 _Madeline_

 _The teacher_

 _The leader_

 _The friend_

Wu stared, and became dizzy. It shouldn't have been such a shock… life was dangerous for the elemental masters. But, something about this, wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, Sir," said the boy. Wu looked up at him; his eyes were watering, and his hands shook. The two stood in silence for a few minutes, before he spoke to Wu again. "Are you… Sensei Wu?" It was a whisper, and Wu barely heard it over the breeze.

"I am. How do you know me?"

"I don't, but, she told me about you. Before she…" He paused. Wu opened his mouth to speak, but the boy beat him. "I want to learn to fight. Will you teach me?"

Wu paused. "What? I can only train decedents of Elemental Masters."

"Madeline… was my grandmother. My mother had the power as well, and-and she said I do too. I just haven't found it yet." The boy stood up straighter. "She said I was the next master of the mind, and she wanted me to learn to use it."

"Where is your mother? I wish to speak to her."

"You can't. I don't know where she is. My memory is broken. I don't even know her name. I remember the story she told me about you, and how you fought the Overlord, and the Anacondrai, but I don't remember anything else. I'm sorry."

"What is your earliest memory? Aside from the story."

The boy didn't speak for a few minutes. "I remember, my aunt. She was holding my hand. I think I was six. She told me that everything was okay, and that, that somehow, we'd find her again. I don't remember who she meant by 'her,' though."

It was a lie. There was one earlier memory. But he couldn't tell the man. He wouldn't.

"Please, teach me. I want to learn. To defend my home, and all of Ninjago."

"Very well. You will be my student, and I, your teacher."

The boy was smiling. "Yes… yes, Sensei."

The two set off together, towards the mountains. Both were pleased. Wu had found the first student to train, and the boy finally had somewhere to go. Both left something behind. Wu, many of his worries (but not all) and the boy his home. Both were nervous, both were excited, and both were ready, ready for the journey onward.

It wasn't until an hour later that Wu asked a very important question. "Hey,"

"Yes Sensei?

"What's your name?"

"My name? Neuro, master of the mind."

* * *

 **(A/N) I'm back, again. As you can see, this chapter was much longer. Hopefully, the story will become more interesting as Wu finds the other new ninja. Anyway, I made up a few details about Neuro's past, but, for the most part, I hope this story follows the basic timeline of the actual show. Please review, I want to know what I need to work on as a writer.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Frostbite**


	3. Race to the Caves

Chapter 3

 _He was in a hurry. Only a few hours ago, Sensei had told him to go to the caves of despair. Apparently, someone else was attempting to take the Scythe of Quakes, and it wasn't the Skulkin. Whoever it was had to be stopped because even Sensei didn't know who it was. Maybe they were working for Garmadon, maybe not. Either way, he knew that every second he wasted was making it easier for this strange person to succeed._

 _He'd only been training for three weeks or so. It was going well. He still appeared small, and looked weak, but he was happy to keep it that way. If his opponents underestimated him, it would feel so much better to beat them._

 _Looking at the setting sun, he wondered how long he'd been running. He was tired, his heavy breathing proved it, but he didn't care. If someone collected the golden weapons before he did, who knew what would happen? Briefly, he wondered if he was lost; had he misheard Sensei's directions? Immediately, he pushed the concern away. Neuro was smart, and he was right._

* * *

Only half a mile away was a taller, stronger boy, with brown hair and red-tinted sunglasses. He was much paler than the first, despite the last few weeks where he'd spent almost the whole day outside.

From his hiding place behind the rock, he found a cave that seemed to be heavily guarded. Heavily guarded meaning two guards. He had already guessed that his enemy wasn't very bright. Finally, he sprinted across the opening of the caves. If any of the skeleton had noticed him, they didn't say anything. He was the master of speed after all. Even if he hadn't found his true potential yet, he was still faster than almost anyone he knew.

Finally, he reached the cave. It was high above the ground he was on, with a long sort of ramp connecting the two levels.

He laughed to himself at how poorly the army was at, well, being an army. He casually strolled up the ramp, as if he was mocking them. At the top, he turned a corner to the cave, and was met with a sword in his face.

"What are you doing here, human?" asked the Skulkin. He froze. Any move he made would not be a good one, and he had no weapon with him of his own. So, he resorted to the only thing he could think of; his mouth.

"Pssh. I'm not a human. I'm your general."

"No you're not. You probably don't even know our general's name." Again, he froze. 'Calm down,' he told himself. 'Just keep talking.'

"Well, do you?" asked Griffin.

"Of course I know Samakai's name. What sort of soldier do you think I am?"

It took every ounce of willpower to keep Griffin from answering that question. "Okay, you got me. My name's Griffin, and I'm here to steal the Scythe."

"You are?" said the other guard. "Kill him!" The first pulled his arm back, and Griffin barely had time to react.

"No. Wait. You had the idea to kill me," he said, pointing at the second guard. "But _you_ are about to kill me." He pointed to the first soldier. "He's going to get all the credit. How's that fair?"

The second guard glared at the first angrily. "He's right! I'll kill him. It was my idea after all."

"No! I saw him first. I'll kill him!"

"I'll kill him."

"I'll kill him."

" _I'll_ kill him."

"So, while you two are fighting, is it okay if I take a look in the cave?" Griffin asked, faking an innocent smile.

"Go ahead," said one of them dismissively. Griffin couldn't tell who.

As he entered the cave, he briefly noticed the size of the cave. It was huge. There were also several skinny columns of rock that looked like they could easily collapse at any second. But Griffin didn't care. All he was focused on was that golden weapon, sitting in the middle of the cave, begging him to just take it.

Smiling, Griffin climbed up the ornate dragon statue, and grabbed the scythe. He pulled it out with ease and relaxed. His first mission, a success.

"So, have you figured out who's going to kill me yet?" Griffin asked casually. The two stayed silent, glaring at each other. Finally, one jumped on the other, and the two were on the ground, wrestling. "I'll take that as an 'almost'," he added, before running off.

* * *

Minutes later, Neuro arrived at the caves. No one was there. A few weapons were on the ground, as if whoever was there left in a hurry.

Cautiously, he walked into one of the caves, where he was certain the scythe was. Looking around, he didn't see it. He turned around to search somewhere else…

…and was only feet away from a huge earth dragon. It was so big, it was barely able to fit in the cave. It eyed Neuro angrily, before shooting a large amount of rock and dirt at him. As he dodged the attack, he looked for an escape.

Getting back to his feet, Neuro ran around the perimeter of the cave. It was the wrong choice because the dragon turned to face him, and its tail smashed several of the pillars of rock. Neuro groaned; the cave was collapsing.

Using the little he'd learned, he quickly jumped at the dragon. He avoided his teeth, and he climbed on top of him. Moving quickly, he jumped out a small hole in the roof of the cave. Now on top of the cave, he realized that he was still in danger as the rock shook beneath him. Quickly, he scaled down the top of the cave and to solid ground. Only seconds later, the cave collapsed behind him.

After resting a minute, Neuro went back over the rocks to search for the scythe. As he moved one, he saw the dragon's head. It roared, but this time Neuro didn't flinch. Calmly, he reached forward, and lightly touched it.

The rocks shook beneath him. Fear filled his mind as the dragon broke free from the rock. Neuro watched, scared, as the dragon landed in front of him. However, to his surprise, rather than attacking, the dragon bent down, lowering his head to Neuro.

"You aren't… afraid of me?" Neuro asked. If he was thinking clearly, he would have realized how silly it was that he was speaking to a dragon. The dragon didn't move. "Oh, you're just trying to protect the weapon. So am I. Where is it?"

The dragon turned its head around, looking out into the distance. "Someone took it?"

"Sensei said I had to get all four. Maybe, whoever took it is going for the next one. I think the closest would be the shruriken. I need to get there…" he said to himself.

As soon as he said so, the dragon lowered its wings until they were almost at the ground. It looked back at Neuro, as if it was telling him to climb on. Even though the logical part of his mind was telling him not to, that he was too afraid, he found himself sitting on the dragon's back. As he sat down, he calmed down a bit…

…but that fear immediately came back as the dragon flew off. As the ground got farther and farther away, he began to feel sick. He tightened his hold on the dragon's back. His head was spinning, but as they flew off towards the next destination, he thought one thing.

 _Whoever you are, trying to stop me, I will find you… and when we meet, I will defeat you._

* * *

 **(A/N) I'm back...**

 **and I have no excuse for what took me so long. Sorry.**

 **But I'm back!**

 **Let me know what you think. Was it good, bad, and what can I fix?**

 **I also had a question in a review, so I'll answer it here:**

 **Derpypigeon asked "I can see that you've chosen Griffin, Shadow, and Neuro. But who's the fourth one?"**

 **The answer to that is... what makes you so sure there are four? This isn't following the series exactly, so the number might be different...**

 **Thanks for the question. If you have any, make sure you review with that too.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Frostbite**


End file.
